


What's in store for us.

by skyblue993



Series: Jonnor oneshots [19]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013), The Fosters (TV 2013) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Annoying customer!Connor, Black Friday, Crack, Fluff, Humour, Implied Sexual Content, Jonnor - Freeform, Jude works in a store, M/M, Poor Jude no one gets him, Stereotypes, Store AU, i need jesus, so many puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue993/pseuds/skyblue993
Summary: The customer’s always right. He reminds himself. You cannot be rude or you’ll be fired.Those are the words of his manager that ring into his head whenever he feels the urge to tell someone to fuck off, (which it basically happens on daily basis.)





	1. Chapter 1

IJude hates this job okay? Any single detail related to it makes him cringe, Really. He wakes up in the morning and starts swearing as soon as his eyes are open. It's just... those women, regulars of the shop he works at, take pleasure in making his life a living hell. Don't make Jude start on whenever the new collection is out. Jude feels like a bullfighter whenever he holds a bag of the new collection in his hand and women's eyes flash _red_  just watching the flashing brand new item in his hands.

It's even worse (if that's even possible.) when they literally ask him to try it on!

Jude makes a face like wtf, bro. There’s my coworker over there which is also a woman doing nothing and you ask me, _a man,_ to show you how the bag is supposed to be worn?

He has nothing against those people. He’s just as excited whenever the new video game is out. but.. Jesus. _This is emotional terrorism._ And the old ladies. Oh God. Don’t make Jude start on those innocent, sweet old ladies...

“ _You’re too sweet, hon.”_

Jude cracks the most polite smile he can pull off in the moment and let his cheeks be tortured by Agatha’s cold fingers pinching his cheek.“You’d be perfect for my niece..”

That. _Jude also absolutely hates that._

Old ladies pinching his cheeks and telling him how sweet he is and how perfect would he be for their nieces /friend of a friend of a friend’s daughter... It's a vicious cycle.

“Ugh.”

Taylor smirks from over the cash register, a look of absolute pleasure written all over her face.

“Let me guess, you hate this job.”

“Absolutely. I mean.. so many e-commerce websites and they have to come here?! Where’s people's laziness these days?”

“The only laziness I see, right now,  _is yours._ ” Taylor laughs. “Come on. One more hour and it’ll be all over.”

“The longest hour of my life.” Jude sighs dramatically. Both of their gazes flicker to the door.

A boy with golden hair and big and curious eyes is looking at the two of them.

Jude's breath catches in his throat.

“Hello,” Jude says. Oddly a not so bitchy tone in his voice. Taylor notices and smirks at the way Jude’s eyes get absolutely shiny.

“ _Remember not to drool.”_ Taylor suggests him with low, amused tone.

“Fuck you.”

The boy lifts up his gaze from the price tag of a suitcase and seeks for Jude’s attention.

“Yeah? Can I help you?” _In more than one way,_ goes totally unsaid. What? it's not like the boy's listening to Jude's inner and darkest thoughts.... isn't he? 

“Yeah.” The boy says with voice somehow lost. “I’d like to know if this is the only available color.”

Jude smiles as he shakes his head. “Nope. There’s an extraordinary visual palette for this brand of suitcases.”

“Okay.” The boy says, still sounding somehow unsure. “Thanks.”

“Sure.”

Jude searches for Taylor’s gaze and _yup._ The strained smile on Jude’s face is back with full force, remembering why he hates this job so much.

“Indecisive ones are the worst category of customers. There’s this passive-aggressive look on their faces that Jude, several times, is tempted to slap away. _”_

Jude internally sighs as he surrenders to his miserable fate. “Let me know if you need anything else.”

The boy looks at him with a polite smile on his face. “Thank you. Umm.. Actually, if you wouldn’t mind. I would like to see those suitcases--” Jude's eyes follow the finger that's pointing just.. oh shit. “ _Up there.”_

The store's not so big but it's structured on two stories. The ceiling is very low, it's not accessible to customers so whenever they want to check something that's currently upstairs.. well, it's Jude's job (among many others.) to sacrifices himself for the homeland.

“Sure.”

“If you don’t mind.”

Jude appreciates the effort. He truly does, especially since has been said with such courtesy and concern. Jude's more willing to go. 

“No problem.”

Jude almost risks to fall down and crush himself against the huge windos beneath his feet but he manages to bring the two suitcases to the waiting boy which even finds appropriate to snort, despite the delicate circumstances, and groan. _“Is it going to take long?”_

Jude rolls his eyes as he descends the flight of stairs that leads back to the main store.

 _The customer’s always right._ He reminds himself. You cannot be rude or you’ll be fired.

Those are the words of his manager that ring into his head whenever he feels the urge to tell someone to fuck off, (which it basically happens on daily basis.)

Jude pulls off the fakest smile he's ever performed in his years of honorable career and tells the guy. “I am here. In one piece, thank you for asking..” He trails off with a cough. “So, here are the suitcases you wanted to check.” _So bad... that I almost risk to break myself in the process_ —it’s also very implied.

“Oh.” The blond says. Which is.. not always a good sign. Fuck.

“Oh as good? Bad?” Jude tries to keep the bitchiness at bay. He’s so tired. He's never craved his bed so much.

“I mean.. Everything looks alright.” The boy says dismissively. “How much do they cost?”

Jude tells him the price and sees his hopes and dreams flush down into the toilet when the boy says.

“Cool. I’ll think about it!” Jude’s frozen with the price tag still on his hand when He watches him smirk and waves at them before walking out of the store.

After a long moment of silence, Jude (with the price tag still in his hand.) turns to Taylor, a look of devasting on his face.

He gapes for few more second before uttering the words out, slowly as he's imagined things and needs to make sure.

“Has. This. Really. Happened?”

Taylor winces sympathetically as she nods her head. “I’m afraid so. Yes.”

Jude's face turns red in a matter of second and Taylor know that he'll also start gesticulating in a moment.

“That.. jackass! Oh my God! He made me take those suitcases from the peak of mount-fucking-Everest and he didn’t even flinch! Horrible people!” Jude screams in the verge of a hysteric outburst. _“Horrible!”_ He repeats just to accentuate the concept and how much pissed this kind of people always make him.

“I know. I know. Come on, Another half an hour and it will all over.”

“He better not come back.”

 

 _He does come back_ and it's not even the most heart-crashing part. He comes back three minutes before the shop closes.

Jude has his fucking jacket on. He turns around when the door bursts open with a look on his face between _murder!_ and _bloodlust!_ Written all over his face.

“Hello.” the boy beams at him, completely calm which actually pisses Jude off even more because, for God's sake, they're about to close the store, in two minutes.

“Hi!”

Taylor’s definitely more enthusiastic than Jude to see him again.

“So.. I’ve thought about it.” The boy sounds sure this time and that sends some joy in Jude's iced heart. At least He’s gonna buy something! He thinks. My time hasn't been completely wasted, after all.

“...Or at least, _I think_.”

 _Yeah.. that was too good to be true, wasn’t it?_ Then, Jude’s worst nightmare becomes reality and Jude actually wonders what nerve possesses the guy when he asks him, calm and freaking showing that illicit beautiful smile... _“Can I see those suitcases again?”_

Jude inhales sharply through his nose as he tries to regain some calm because, no. This is not happening. He’s in bed and this is a nightmare. This cannot be real. How my God, why people are so rude? Why Can't you spend the night at home or buy from Amazon, Jude thinks as he heads back upstairs to grab those damn suitcases, that this boy needs to see so badly that he can’t possibly come back tomorrow morning?

His body aches from tiredness when Taylor mouths a feeble. _“I’m sorry.”_

“He better buy those.” Jude mouths back.

 

“So..” Jude sighs at the look of indecision on the boy’s face. He wants to bang his head against the wall in frustration but then he would have to pay for the damages he's caused and that's really not the case since you know.. he's broke.

“Here we are.”

“Yeah.” The boy hums as he runs his finger over the fabric painfully slow.

Which makes Jude groan in the back of his throat because, _fuck,_ It’s damn polyester. It's not like They’re not made of gold.

_Can a suitcase seriously need all this pondering?_

The boy’s eyes suddenly snap to Jude’s as he asks with voice so soft as he's just woken up.

“Oh. Is the store closed?”

Jude bits his hips to refrain any sound to come out of him but he wants to laugh and possibly cry and yeah, he's also tempted to run away and never come back, hide on a deserted island and live there alone for the rest of his life, hunting and consuming bushmeat would provide him enough resources for surviving.

He hears a choked laugh coming from Taylor and he lets himself give a small, hysteric laughter as well.

God. He's about to cry, isn't he?

“Yeah. Um.. We’re wearing jackets and the lights are off...”

“Okay. Um.. I’m sorry.”

Jude attempts a not so convincing reassuring smile. “I told you. No problem, bro.”

 _As long as you buy them also_   _goes totally unsaid._

“Okay. I’ll need to come back, tomorrow.”

_No._

Jude closes his eyes, taking a deep inhale of breath, trying to gather the calm he needs to survive this moment before losing it.

He can’t go to jail for this.

He won’t.

He refuses to.

He won't survive convicts and orange isn't really his color.

 

“Okay.”

“Thank you.” The boy says apologetically. “You’ve been very Nice to me.”

 _That line_ is the equivalent of ' _I only see you as a friend_.”. For someone working as a customer assistant, it's as painful as being friend zoned. There's like, nothing worse than that.

Jude gives a low, nervous and on the verge of hysterical cry. “Sure. That’s what we’re here for.. right?!”

The boy must haven’t noticed the _murderous_ edge in Jude’s voice because he smiles brightly, patting him on his back. “Right!”

 

The boy apparently keeps his promises despite being a huge pain the ass, sadly not in the most pleasure way for Jude, because the following day.. he does come back.

“Good morning.”

Jude sighs from over the cash register. It’s just 9 AM. He doesn’t need this. He just needs a coffee IV to survive this morning mess.

Jude pretends, or in better words prays, that the boy has cleared off his mind throughout the night.

“Can I help you?”

The boy’s face crumbles as he says, voice shy and almost inaudible. “Um. Yeah. I’m not sure if you remember me.”

Jude actually laughs at that because he's been so stressed he's been able to sleep a wink throughout the night.

_How could I ever forget the hottest dumbass my eyes have ever seen?_

“Oh.” Jude slaps his hand on his forehead, giving a little laugh as to indicate that aging is getting the best of him. “Yeah. Those _(Fucking.)_ suitcases.”

“Yes.”

The boy’s face breaks into a beautiful smile that (sorta.) makes it all worth.  _Sorta’s_ the key word here, people.

“Can I see them again?”

“Sure.” Jude says, biting the inside of his cheek. “I’ve missed my morning jog and I really need to keep myself in shape, somehow.”

“Pff, sure... like you seriously need it.” The boy says and _wow. Dumbass_ has gained some points in his favor. Maybe is not that douchebag after all. _Or maybe he's just trying to hit on me to make it up for his constipating behavior of the previous night,_ Jude thinks.

“Thanks.” Jude blushes and he’s a little bit more inclined to head upstairs this time.

He manages to not break himself against the window glass and find himself struck by the boy's blinding smile.

“Perfect.” Jude can’t believe his ears. Oh my God. Then he smiles brightly at Jude and he’s not that pissed anymore, after all. _“I’ll buy them.”_

_Jude actually hears angels singing and playing the harp, some of them are holding hands and floating just above them._

Don't look at him like that, boy's just happy.

“Okay!”

Jude shouldn’t really sound that Excited. It’s not like that money will end up in his pocket, after all, still. He’s allowed to feel a bit satisfied, isn’t he?

Jude tells him the total price for the items and when he thinks everything’s going smoothly. No..

_ Oh. Hell. To. The. Nah. _

 

“Aren't you giving me a small discount ?”

Jude’s still smiling but he's completely adamant over this.

He’s not the owner of the store and he’s absolutely not, under any circumstances, allowed to apply _unsupervised_ discounts whatsoever. He just shrugs.

“Can’t. Sorry man.”

The boy’s eyebrow raises quizzically. “But I’ve come back two times, already.”

Jude’s eyes widen in shock. Is this guy for real? He’s climbed those dangerous flight of stairs, two times. He has risked to break himself as he’s brought those suitcases down and now... now does he have the nerve to say that he’s come back two times?!

 _Customer’s always right._ His brain Reminds him.

 _Well, Fuck that policy._ It's Jude's response to that bullshit.

“I can’t, man. It’s not my place to apply any sorts of discounts. I’m not the owner.”

“But you’re the assistant manager. ” He points out as his eyes narrow just slightly, reading his name on the badge he's wearing. “ Jude.”

“Exactly. So I’m the only responsible to blame for basically everything happening in here. I can’t apply any discounts. _Period._ Take it or leave it, man.”

“Yeah but..” Jude rolls his eyes as the boy points on one tiny scratch on the anterior part of the suitcase which is... fucking invisible! “See this scratch? It’s not supposed to exist since those are brand new and I’m paying for them.” The boy tells him with firm, intransigent voice before stressing that out, completely unnecessary, _“Full price.”_

Jude hopes to never see this man ever again in his life regardless of being a walking eye candy. Jude can't stand this arrogance. It puts him off like you wouldn't believe. He’s tried to be kind, polite, very flexible but. For the sake of Jesus Christ in the manger of Nazareth, _this is too much!_

He can’t hold back the loud groan of frustration as He calls his boss, silently being watched like a hawk by the boy, to explain the particular circumstances to him and ask him for advice.

“Yeah.” Jude hums into the phone. “Okay.. thanks.”

He hangs up.

“I told my boss about your issues—“

“Those are not Iss—“

“ _Those are issues_.” Jude cuts him off with sharp tone. He's so over this guy's insistence. “Now, Please just listen.”

The boy shuts up immediately, his cheeks blushing just slightly which distract Jude for a moment. Why is he blushing, right now? Jude wonders but Alas, he goes on his speaking.

“He told me _specifically_ to apply the discount it’s usually reserved to us, employees, under this _particular_ , yet inconsequential, circumstance.”

The boy’s eyes light up with joy as a child on Christmas morning at the news and Jude wonders how a jackass like this one also has the most beautiful eyes he’s ever seen.

The thought is still not enough to make It up to Jude, though.

“Thank you! I’ll see you soon!” The boy beams with a bright voice.

 _I hope in two thousand never._ Jude thinks.

“Sure!” Jude deadpans. He gives him the courtesy to wave his hand in return as he watches him walk out of the store. “Bye!”

 

 

Jude’s exhausted. He’s never wasted so many energies with a customer before, speaking of... Jude sees the next customer coming in and he's even more exhausted than before when the old lady beams at him.

“Hello lovely.”

Jude smiles from over the cash register. It’s a fake smile but it’s still a smile, isn’t it?

That what most counts, after all.

“Good morning, Agnes.”

He’s almost tempted to roll his eyes.. no, wait. Okay, he definitely rolls his eyes as Agnes straightens up her lens to read the price tag of a bag.

“Is this black or blue?”

Jude wants to be swallowed somewhere else in this exact moment. “It’s actually brown.”

“Oh.” The woman giggles. “The aging is starting to kick in..”

“No, Agnes.” Jude's undertone can only described as _phony._ He waves his hand dismissively as he says. “You’re still pretty as a rose.”

“Oh, honey.” The woman says with a wide smile on her face. Well, at least a lie made someone happy, this morning.

“Tell me sweetheart, Is this bag available in blue, only?”

“That’s brown but. Um.. there are other colors if you want to check them out.”

She doesn’t say anything in response to that. She just asks Jude several times if there are other colors and Jude’s answer is still the same. How he manages to keep his professionality without committing a murder.. _that will always be a mystery_.

 

“He stopped by, yesterday morning,” Taylor tells him two days later.

“Who?”

Jude has been off work the previous day. God, he needed to take a break from the mall-ness (madness of the mall if anyone's wondering.)

“Your biggest fan.” She chuckles. “The blond annoying boy.”

“Oh my God. What did he want?”

“I don’t know.” Taylor tells him. “I’ve seen him wandering with his eyes, peeking inside of the store through the window.”

“Seriously? What was he looking for?”

Taylor smirks. “The right question is _who_ was he looking for.”

Jude can’t refrain the giggle escaping his lips and a soft blush to color his pale skin.

“He was not! He was probably thinking of a creative way to annoy the shit out of me.”

“I think he was thinking of creative ways to ruin you.. in the sexiest kind of way.”

Taylor's eyebrow quirks suggestively and Jude can't help but snorts in fake outrage, nudging her with his elbow.

“Shut up.”

Taylor laughs as finds appropriate to keep teasing Jude until his face turns red as a tomato. She makes a husky voice as to emulate a man's voice.

“Can you give a little discount, please? I’ll repay you with dinner.”

“Fuck you! That really happened!”

Taylor can’t hold back the laughter. She sits down behind the counter, saying with the huskiest voice she could ever come up with.

“Hey, do you accept Mastercard? Or dick pics?”

“Stop. Taylor. Jesus.”

Jude’s completely flushed in the face. Where are the annoying customers when he most needs them?

“I’ll pay you in-kind, babe.”

Jude groans as he heads to the door. Taylor’s still giggling. “Where are you going?”

“I need coffee and a way to get away from you.”

“ _Love you too!”_

 

 

Jude gets the flu.

He stays at home for four days and Taylor wouldn't stop texting him about the annoying boy.

 

 _Day one._ Jude doesn't even reply to her nonsense.

“He came in and just looked at me with sad puppy eyes! He was def. looking for you!”

 

Day two.

“Omg, dude! He came in again and asked me if we sell, by chance, coolers! Like wtf, that was so subtle! Lmao.”

Jude bit his lip to refrain a soft smile but He still doesn’t reply.

 

Day three.

“Omfg JUDE! He tried a belt on and told me he wished he had some male opinion. Lmfao, I’m not even offended! _He’s so into you,_ I can’t even. Come back asap!”

 

Jude lets himself smile this time. Fully. Something warm starts filling his chest and makes him forget about all the time and energies that guy has made him waste.

That smile makes it all worth.

 

Day four.

“DUDE HOLY SHIT! IT HAPPENED!! Can you hear the bells?! HE ASKED ME ABOUT YOU SKDJDJSJ. I’M SO READY FOR THIS WEDDING. #feels.”

Jude blushes, hard. He doesn't even try to kill the butterflies filling his stomach because that's the best feeling he's ever felt in his entire life.

He doesn't even know his name but something... something clicks into his mind.

 

 _What if the boy likes to annoy the crap out of him because he's actually into him?_ Oh my God, that's so incredibly awesome.

Hope swells into his chest as he finally decides to type a response, this time.

_“I’m so coming back tomorrow.”_

 

Taylor's reply comes through two seconds later. “OMFG YES! Can't wait for this declaration of love! I'll record it and post it on our page. _Here's the place where you can find anything your heart desires. Suitcases, bags, a hottie..”_

Jude rolls his eyes, but it still makes him smile. “YOU'RE NOT GONNA POST THAT VIDEO.”

 

“Lover boy's coming in.” Taylor whispers into his ear and Jude, well.. actually feels a lot of things when he sees him coming into the store with pink cheeks and fear flashing across his eyes.

“Hi.”

“Hello.” Jude replies with the same emotion he can clearly detect into the boy's voice.

“I'll leave you guys some privacy.” Taylor winks at them and they both raise their eyebrows in confusion.

“She's a crazy cats lady. Don't mind her.”

His heart makes somersaults into his chest when the tension flashing across his features quickly starts to fade, turning into calm. He smiles and the world suddenly feels like a better place.

“So..” Jude sighs, cracking a nervous smile in return. “What can I help you with, today?”

The boy takes one step forward and Jude wants more than anything to feel him even close. He doesn't want to get his hopes up but he truly wants to get to know this incredibly hot dumbass.

“Are you looking for something specifical?”

“Yeah. Actually..” The boy clears his throat, a bashful smile spreading on his lips. “I've been looking, pretty much for my entire life ,for something in particular.”

“Oh.” Jude breathes out nervously. He gulps trying to swallow down the lump forming in his throat. This is not going where he thinks it's going, isn't it?

“Maybe I found it.”

Jude smiles brightly as he takes a step forward himself, unconsciously lured towards that sweet scent coming off the boy.

Their eyes never leave each other. It's like some magnet is pulling them closer with each passing second.

“Okay.” Jude tells him with hooded eyes. A rush of heat spreading on his face.

_When did it turn so hot in here?_

“It's not something I can exactly purchase so.. I'd like some, you know, _professional pieces of advice.”_

Jude nods as he bits his lips, trying to hold back a smile. The boy's tone is definitely flirtatious and that leaves no doubts to Jude.

“I'd like to give you my professional assistance throughout the whole process.”

“Good.” The blond tells him. His lips quirking up in the brightest smile.

Jude takes one more step towards him and they both realize that it only takes one more step, to close the distance between their bodies.

The moment is filled with tension because they're both stalling and that means to cross a line.

Jude decides to push things... just a bit. The tension is killing him and he needs those plump lips on his own, as soon as possible.

“I can't really help you if you don't tell me what you're looking for.”

He should be ready for those words to come out because the boy's eyes speak for themselves. It's written all over his face, his eyes, his smile.

“You.”

That's probably the cheesiest line Jude has ever felt in his entire life.

“ _Do you think is there something in store for us?”_

“Oh my God, you didn't just...” Jude trails off with a happy sigh before bursting out in laughter. The boy looks ashamed of himself for the awful line, but hey, it made Jude laugh so that's not really _that_ bad.

Jude's still laughing when the boy kisses him for the first time. It's chaste and short because there are cameras and this is unprofessional.. just a bit.. Jude's aware of that.

“I'm Connor, by the way.”

Connor. Jude repeats in the back of his head. It fits. Connor. the hot annoying customer, Connor.

“I'm Jude.” Jude's tempted to touch his lips but then Connor, as to read his thoughts, kisses him again.

“I should probably go.” Connor tells him. He takes Jude's hand, intertwining their fingers together. The touch of his warm hand in his own send Jude in a spiral of happiness. It increases, even more, when Connor asks him if he's free for dinner that night.

“Of course,” Jude says with a mocking voice, raising an eyebrow in a suggestive way. “You annoyed the crap out of me, these past few weeks. The least you could do is take me out to dinner and movies.”

“That sounds fair. I loved annoying the shit out of you.. just so you know. It kind of turned me on, to be honest, you being so bossy and absolutely bitchy.. Loved it.”

Jude smirks as he runs his finger over Connor, surprisingly hard, chest. “Well.. let me show you how bossy can I be, tonight at dinner.”

Here again the 'child on Christmas morning' 'smile on Connor's face. It kinda lights up the whole store.

Jude's tempted to use that smile to save money on bills. He tells Connor and luckily it makes him shake his head, letting out a small laugh. “You're ridiculous.”

Connor kisses him again before walking away from him. A wicked smirk on his face as he asks Jude, voice dripping with fake innocence. “So.. Just to be sure, now that I'm dating the assistant manager of this store, am I allowed to pay in kind, right?”

Jude just rolls his eyes. _He doesn't completely toss the idea, though._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude's Black Friday turns into White Friday.
> 
> (Rating has changed because of reasons. One of them is the quote above...)

Jude steps into the store, one day ,with dark bags underneath his eyes and hair all over the place. He looks just like he’s been sent to the gallows.  
Taylor notices almost immediately the look of complete distress flashing across his eyes. It doesn’t take too long until she flinches in realization.

Jude zombie walks, painfully slowly, towards the back of the store without sparing a glance to Taylor. He feels a bit of a little shit for doing that because that’s not Taylor’s fault. it’s just. today’s a particular day for the world of retail,okay? two parts destructive and one part absolutely unforgettable. It’s still unknown if in the good of the bad way, probably bad, yeah definitely in the worst way possible, according to Jude.

“Are you ready?” Taylor mouths feebly as she heads to the door. Jude decides to be completely honest and shakes his head vehemently, praying in the back of his head in probably five languages, for anything to happen that's gonna put this day on full jeopardy but no.. The universe decides to plot against him, _Again._

Taylor turns to look at him when she opens the door. Jude's eyes follow the key as being turned into the lock.

Jude swallows thickly as Taylor opens the door and it's just a matter of seconds before she's being basically jostled away by the wave of people entering the store.

“Oh my God, people, _chill out.”_

Jude can’t help but snort in sympathy as he walks to where Taylor’s leaning against the counter, breathing heavily through her nose and glares at those wild animals that, as usual, had no respect of a poor employee.

That's not a relevant piece of news to anyone, not really.

“Are you okay?”

She nods as she pulls a face, her eyebrows wrinkling together. “I swear I’ve seen my whole life flashing across my eyes.”

“I was ready to scream _“this is Sparta.”_

Taylor cracks a weak laugh. “This is only the beginning, my friend.”

That doesn’t calm, Jude. Not in the slightest. It scares the shit out of him.

  
Three hours later the situation doesn't absolutely take a positive turn. It gets worse.

“That woman wrinkled my shirt!”

“Dude.” Taylor sends him a glare full of rage as she lifts a strand of her blonde hair. “Someone pulled my hair!”

“Who?”

“I don’t know! I was busy pulling away two people fighting over _a wallet._ You hear me? A wallet. I can’t believe this. People have no dignity left, like, at all!”

“Dude, what were you expecting? There’s 50% off everything! Do I need to remind you what happened at Jenny’s wedding involving buffet of appetizers?”

Taylor nods with eyes blown wide, remembering the scene. “I really felt for Jenny’s uncle that day. Poor thing..”

“That guy has been basically run over by those starved cattle and been thrown over the appetizers table! Everyone was actually screaming for the food falling to the ground rather than help that poor guy out. I remember him being booed, afterward."

Taylor nods her head as she lets out a nostalgic sigh. “It was such a shame for all those goodies to fall on to the floor, though.”

“Okay, I get your point about the waste of food but my point is that people go crazy over this occasions and we need to prevent any bloodshed whatsoever... besides, I want to go home in one piece and I’m not gonna let some cray- cray lunatic to take away from me the opportunity to.. you know.. _go big or go home,_ with Connor.”

“Ohhh. It's that how people call it, these days?” Taylor winks, elbowing in the hip. Jude blushes furiously at the teasing filling Taylor's voice. “Someone has high expectations.”

“ _It’s our third date.”_ Jude explains matter of factly with a shrug of his shoulders.

Taylor gasps, a knowing smirk tugging up her pink lips. “Uuh la la. I see! _It’s The D-ate.”_

Jude never fails to blush profusely at Taylor’s sexual innuendos. What? The boy’s naive.. leave him alone.

“Shut up.”

Taylor rolls his eyes, a soft laugh leaving her lips as she side hugs him. “You’re so cute. I can’t even with your naiveness but seriously.. you have to get used to Dick Jokes.”

“She’s right.” A voice coming from behind them makes them turn around. They both look at the old, quite short, lady smirking up at them. Jude's eyebrows wrinkle together when she starts talking about his sex life just as she knows better than him. Maybe she does. Still. _Stay out of it, ma'am._ Jude thinks.

“No need to be shy, hon. Just go and get your candy.”

Jude’s eyes grow huge in shock. He’s tempted to laugh but all the muscles of his face are suddenly frozen, as the rest of his body. “T-thanks. I’ll keep that in my mind.”

“You should keep it somewhere else.”

Jude’s done.

His face gets completely, utterly, impossibly red with embarrassment. He actually looks like a stop light, right now.

“Um..”

Taylor’s the master of puns and considering the shocked look on her face... well that's enough said.

Jude turns around praying that someone needs his help with something. Anything. Really. He's willing to listen to insane requests or stupid comments about colors or prices. Pull out every single product out of display cabinets even if they decide to not buy a damn shit... _anything_ that's gonna save him from _this._

He's not surprised when no one seems willing to listen to his prayers because if there's something Jude's sure of is that customers are completely Self taught.

They look, choose, discuss on their own device. _They don’t need you_. Don't even try to argue with them, It's a losing battle, because no matter how well trained you are, how many years you've been answering the same questions over and over again... _They. Just. Know. Better. Than. You._

All they need you for is to greet them and accept their money. Jude’s totally on board with that policy, most of the time, not when he needs to escape from an awkward, embarrassing situation though.

“Someone needs me...” both of Taylor’s and the lady’s eyes follow the direction of his finger, pointing a young couple making out on full display. Jude should have probably checked better before opening his mouth, Alas, he just needs to walk away.

“It’s been a pleasure,” Jude says to the old lady, because it’s a polite young man.

“I hope it will be a pleasure for you too, hon.”

“Oh my God.” He murmurs under his breath as he hides among the crowd of people.

  
_“People are insane.”_

  
It’s 2 pm and as usual, there’s a calm around that’s always very appreciated by Jude and Taylor.

Everyone's having lunch so no one's really around, right now.

Jude’s sitting behind the cash register, doodling something on a piece of paper. Taylor, curious as usual, leans over the counter.

“Don’t peek,” Jude warns her without lifting his eyes from the piece of paper.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m writing down my last wishes.. just in case."

Taylor rolls her eyes. _“You’re such a drama queen.”_ as she walks past the counter, intended to get few more information about this thing Jude’s doing.

She takes another peek of the piece of paper and Jude lets her, or maybe he’s just too focused to acknowledge Taylor’s intrusive presence.

“Getting the D.” Taylor reads. Jude jerks around to glare at the girl, a hand covering the piece of paper from her curious gaze.

“Taylor!” He hisses. “This stuff is personal.”

“Getting the D.” She repeats, too much pleased with herself to even show guilt for basically invading Jude’s privacy. “Jude. Really?”

“Excuse, you. I don’t want to get brutally murdered before our third date.”

  
Taylor’s grin widens as she begins to say. “You mean the D—“

“The D-ate.” Jude interrupts with a roll of his eyes. “Yeah.”

“Oh.. and what my little eye is spying over here..” Taylor muses with smile clear in her voice. “Date Connor.” “Buy a house with Connor.” “Marry Connor.” “Have awesome married sex with Connor.” Jude flushes red as Taylor goes on. “Have Connor’s babies.”

“That’s not..” Jude clears his throat, a hint of embarrassment filling his voice. “What I meant was to consider every option. Ypu know.. not actually--”

“I know, Jude,” Taylor tells him as she pats him on his back. “Thanks for the biology lesson, but I know men can’t breed. I think it's sweet.”

Jude smiles at the tenderness filling the girl's voice. He lifts his eyes and asks her.. “Do you think so?”

Taylor gives a nod of her head. “Yeah. You've met Connor three weeks ago, though. Don't you think it's too soon to think about marriage?”

Jude gives a snort, wrinkling his nose. “Well, yeah.. but I'll keep this, you know, for posterity. And it's not like he'll ever read this, so..”

“You’re such a nerd.” Taylor smiles.

“Connor says I’m a cute nerd.”

That makes Taylor's smile widen and press a soft kiss on his cheek. “You know what, Jude? He’s totally right.”

 

They both turn around when they hear the familiar sound of the door opening. A look of absolute terror quickly turns into happiness when Jude sees who the person is.

“Hey, you.”

Connor smiles as he waves the bag of takeout food he's brought to a very starved Jude.

What a nice thought, Jude thinks as his boyfriend smiles warmly at him.

The moment brutally loses its magic when Taylor rolls his eyes.

She smiles as she opens the door that leads to the storage. “I’ll go puke. Bye, Connor. It has been nice seeing you.”

Jude glares while Connor looks away with a bashful expression on his face.

“I thought you were hungry so I’ve brought you something.”

Jude’s eyes light up with joy when he spots the takeaway bag. “McDonald's!”

Connor nods. “Yeah. You mentioned, several times actually, your obsession over curly fries.”

“You’re the best.” Jude tells him with warmth filling his voice and his chest, then the pats on the available stool next to his own, that's usually Taylor's. “Come sit with me.”

Connor looks hesitant, he glances around at the cameras placed around the whole perimeter and asks Jude. “Should I? I don’t want to put you in trouble.”

Jude shakes his head, a look of absolute nonchalance as he tells him. _“Connor. Get the fuck over here.”_

Connor has never hidden his adoration towards Jude bossiness So when Jude basically orders him to sit behind the cash register with him, he just does.

 

“Mmmhhh.” Jude’s moans are absolutely filthy for someone that’s just eating a bags of chips.

Connor doesn’t dare to look away from his lips, wrapping around the chips before swallowing it down his throat.  
Jude’s noticed and decides to step up his game because apparently, he can’t get enough of the soft-- almost inaudible-- intake of breaths he seems to elicit out of Connor, so, slowly he lifts up an index finger, licking the salt off the digit.

“Oh my God. _This is food porn._ Fuck.”

Connor clears his throat, probably snapping out of his moment of haze. “Um. I’m. I’m glad. I-I love how worked up you get over curly fries.”

Jude's unable to stop the smile forming on his lips, a soft blush covering his cheeks as he says with sweet and soft voice ( that doesn't absolutely fit in the current context. )“That’s not the only thing I get worked up for.”

“O-oh.” Connor gulps. His breath short and low. “Yeah?”

Jude hums, never breaking eye contact as he pulls out another curly chip out of the bag.

Connor clears his throat. His voice sounds husk and incredibly low-pitched as he asks him. “Will you tell me, then?”

Jude slips the chip between his parted lips as he nods. “Tonight."

  
He's pretty impressed with himself for the way Connor seems to squirm under the exchanges of deep, blazing gazes.

Connor's eyes flicker to Jude's lips. “You got salt on your lips.”

Jude can tell that Connor doesn't give a fried shit about the salt. It was just an exploit to kiss him and Jude's more than willing to let him. Jude wants him to kiss him, so badly that he's about to comburst.. but even him, knows that would be wrong.. right now. What if someone comes in?

Jude doesn't lick salt off his lips to tease Connor. Well, yeah, he probably is.

“You're evil.” He hears Connor whining and His eyes follow the trail of Connor's hands fixing his crotch.

The sight absolutely sends a rush of arousal straight to his dick.

_Black Friday of my ass. Three more hours, he tells himself._

 

“Tonight.” Connor's eyes lift at the broken sound of Jude's voice and notice the way his eyes have darkened, his breath short and uneven as he whispers into his ear. “You know what they say about third dates..”

Connor smiles at him, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek that in its tenderness, still doesn't fail to make Jude squirm.

“I can't wait.”

 

 

Jude's horny. Incredibly so. If the sight of those wild cattle fighting over items was enough to send him to rage.. well, working in these conditions it's even worse.

Jude thinks this is his the final punishment for each time he's ranted over his job and weird customers.

“ _I see you, Big guy.”_

Taylor frowns. “Have you started talking to yourself?”

Jude ignores her. He can't wait anymore.. okay? He needs to get out and get his candy, after all.

He's worked hard and he deserves it, okay?

There are three minutes left before closing hour and Jude's whole body is trembling with anticipation.

He puts his jacket on, a dumb smile firm planted on his lips as he grabs the keys to the store.  
It's happening. It's finally happening! Jude absolutely can't wait to put his hands on Connor.

“Someone's happy.”

Jude laughs, bright and loud as he takes a deep sigh of contentedness. “I am. I really am. Nothing can ruin this moment. Nothing.”

God clearly hates Jude. There're no other explanations. Jude speaks and God takes it as a personal challenge. There must be it. Jude's never gonna think otherwise.

“Hello.” A very sophisticated looking woman says as she steps into the store with such superiority and nonchalance that actually makes Jude want to commit a murder, right now.  
The woman looks around herself with nose wrinkled and lips quirked in a judgy frown.

She doesn't even ask if the store's still open! The nerve!

“We're closed.” Jude decides to say because it's true and plus, he needs to get laid.

The woman doesn't even acknowledge his presence, she keeps looking around.  
Jude exhales as he tries again. “Excuse me, Miss? Can I help you with something?”

Nothing.

“Is she deaf?” Jude whispers into Taylor's ear. “She must be deaf.”

Taylor's eyes widen as Jude walks towards the lady that finally deem him worthy of her attention.

“J-Jude what are you doing. No!” She hisses with gritted teeth but it's too late because Jude starts communicating through signs languages.

“Oh my God.” Taylor gasps as she covers her mouth with her hand. “Jude.. what are you doing.”

The lady snorts in outrage, pulling off her sunglasses. “I'm not deaf, young man.”

Jude wants to die. His face flushes red as he stutters not so convincing apologies “Oh.. um.. S-sorry.. I just thought..”

The woman rolls her eyes, ignoring his presence all over again so Taylor decides to help Jude out with this. “Ma'am.. what my coworker was trying to say is that we're closed.”

The woman doesn't even flinch. “Well.. the door was opened. I actually come in here through the door.”

Jude can't help but roll his eyes. Taylor nudges him in the hip with her elbow as to say 'quit it, you idiot.”

“Yeah.” Taylor nods. “That's true but we were about to close it.. the lights are off.”

“But you're still in here.” The woman says matter of factly. “The door was opened and you're still in there so technically.. the store is still open.”

“If you can come back tomorrow.. we'll be pleased to assist you.”

The woman snorts indignantly. “I don't need your help. I can look by myself.”

Jude hates these full of shit people, considering themselves the kings or queen of the world, on daily basis but when he's popping a boner into the store he works at (and completely unable to do something about it.) puts his hatred for these people on a whole new level.

He tries to ignore the tip of his erection that is basically peeking out of his briefs.

Jude curses in the back of his head. If she doesn't leave in the next three minutes, he's sure his balls will burst.

Jude rolls his eyes at himself for even considering such thing. What next? Will he start saying shit like... "Rather than Black Friday, I'd call it White Friday" ?

This can't be happening. Absolutely not. He refuses to scrub away his own jizz on the floor, tomorrow morning. 

Jude's ashamed of his inner monologs. Desperation is causing him to ramble and that's not good... besides, it doesn't help with his sticky situation.

“Can you perhaps come look by yourself, maybe tomorrow morning? When we're not wearing jackets and the lights are actually on?”

“No. I want to look now. I can't come back tomorrow.”

Jude feels bile rising up into his throat as he exhales through his nose. “We're going home.”

He's about to lose it. He's so about to kick this woman out, right now.

“But I'm still in here.”

Jude rolls his eyes, asking her loud and clear. “Are you going to buy something?”

  
“No.” The woman snorts with bitchy inflection in her voice, sounding bitter as poison. “I'm just looking.”

“Then, as far as I'm concerned you can look the longer you want throughout the whole night.” Jude sasses back as he strides towards the door. “Because we're leaving.”

The woman looks at him with eyes blown wide and if it wasn't for the hurry to leave this store and go on his date, Jude would feel rather pleased with himself.

“Someone needs to get laid.” She murmurs under her breath as she walks out of the store with sickened expression written all over her face.

Jude knows he shouldn't, but he can't really bring himself to keep his mouth shut so he yells at the woman, breathless and on the verge of crying.

“That's what I'm trying to do !”

 

 


End file.
